cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Commonwealth of Western Columbia
|slots = 2 |connectedresources = |bonusresources =}} When you are done, add your nation to the page nation css|action=edit}} here so that it can be displayed on the main page; then, remove this notice. Leave all entries that you don't need or use as blank. The Red Commonwealth of Western Columbia (also referred to as the Read Commonwealth, the R.C., the R.C.W.C, Western Columbia, or Western America) is a communist constitutional republic containing ten soviets. The country is situated in western North America, where it lies on the Pacific Ocean, bordered by Canada to the north, the United States of America to the west and Mexico to the south. At 965,004 square miles and with over 139.5 million people, the United States is the 31st largest country by total area, and the 11th by population. It is somewhat diverse, but earlier influxes of immigrants from Scandinavia have resulted in a largely norwegian population. The Red Commonwealth was founded by the state of California, which is located on the Pacific ocean. On September 27, 1986, it issued the Red Declaration, which proclaimed their right to independence and creation of a communist state. The states of Nevada, Oregon, and Washington ratified the Declaration within a week and were soon followed by Arizona, Colorado, Idaho, New Mexico, Utah, and Wyoming. The insurrectionist states eventually defeated the United States in the American Revolution, the latest in a series of communist rebellions. The current Red Commonwealth Constitution was adopted on December 21, 1987; its ratification, the following January, made the states part of a single communist confederation. Etymology Since before the founding of the Red Commonwealth, the area which was once the contiguous United States of America was also known by the name "Columbia" and often used in a poetic or figurative sense to refer to the nation. When the Red Declaration was being written, the Declaratory Committee sought for an alternate name for the "Red Commonwealth of America." It was finally decided that in order to separate the nations of the R.C. and the U.S., the Red Commonwealth would from then on be called Western Columbia. The Committee felt this etymological separation was necessary to prevent the country from being seen as the "Second America" and as a result the final draft of the Red Declaration referred to the new sovereign nation as the Red Commonwealth of Western Columbia. The short forms "Red Commonwealth" and "West Columbia" are common. Alternatively, the Red Commonwealth is known by other names such as the "R.C.," "W.C.," and the "R.C.W.C". The name "Columbia" can also be used, but is sometimes discouraged to prevent confusion with the South American country of Columbia. Typically, a person from West Columbia is referred to as a "West Columbian", but they are also known as "Columbians" although this like the term "Columbia" can cause issues. West Columbians are also known colloquially as "Reds" or "Commonwealthers;" sometimes even by the derogatory "commie bastard." RC Soviets The ten Red Commonwealth soviets are descended from the corresponding former US states, which rebelled to form the RCWC. Each soviet has equal power in federal legislation and sovereign power on the soviet level. History Pre-Independence The RCWC was previously the western states of the United States of America, which was founded on July 4, 1776 by the 13 Colonies. After the rebellion of the colonies from Great Britain, the new nation began to move westward first with the purchase of the Louisiana Territory in 1803; the subsequent Louis and Clark expedition (1804-1806) was the first exploration of the western states that would become the future RCWC by the United States. By the turn of the century, corporate exploitation in the country had begun to spread with the growth of trusts, monopolies etc. Unrest and strikes were frequent, especially in the new western states. However, as the situation grew more and more dire, politicians did nothing to fix the issues. People began to seek new answers outside their government for an answer. By 1917, the gap between working and upper classes had widened as the middle class began to separate. World War One had funneled money into arms dealers as part of the war effort. Category:Nations Category:Communist Nation Category:Member of Union of Communist Republics